


I'm Right Here

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, angst angst angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: Pike’s tone told all in the vicinity that this wasn’t up for debate; it was a demand disguised as a request.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot kinda thing.  
> Not beta-read.

“Could you give us a minute.” 

Pike’s tone told all in the vicinity that this wasn’t up for debate; it was a demand disguised as a request. I could feel Number One’s eyes on me, concerned, and I shot her a reassuring smile. She nodded before she and Mr. Spock exited my quarters. I folded my arms across my chest, glancing after them as the door slid closed.   
  
Pike’s eyes never left me, and I found myself chilled by his gaze for the first time. He stepped closer slowly, deliberately, face twisted into an expression of annoyance, jaw tight. He stopped just in front of me, his normally warm eyes boring into mine a way that concerned me. 

“… I know I defied your orders,” I was the first of us to speak up, knowing I’d lose my nerve if I didn’t, “And I’m well aware of the consequences. I don’t intend to beg for forgiveness—“   
  
“You do not give me orders,” Pike cut me off, voice stern, “And you do not give me lectures. And _never_ ,” He hissed, “Tell me to leave you behind again.”   
  
I tore my eyes from him, lowering them to the floor.   
  
“I was doing what anyone in my position would’ve done. Keeping the Enterprise in range would’ve needlessly endangered hundreds of lives,” I argued.   
  
“As Captain, I did what I would’ve done if anyone else had been in that position.” I lifted my head to look at him and found that his gaze had softened some, but there was still a stern set to his brow.  
  
“And as your _husband_ ,” He stressed, “I cannot even begin to describe what I felt when your feed cut.” I sighed, unfolding my arms and resting my hands on his chest.   
  
“You know I don’t do this just to worry you,” I said.   
  
He nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against his chest.   
  
“I do know that. Somehow that fact doesn’t make any of this easier.” He rested his forehead against mine, eyes closed.   
  
“I thought I’d lost you,” He murmured, voice thick. I shook my head a little, careful not to dislodge him as I slid a hand up to smooth over his cheek.   
  
“I’m right here.”


End file.
